


Gon and the Dragon

by Imkillinit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Dragons, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkillinit/pseuds/Imkillinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is a young prince, and is kidnapped by Hisoka the dragon, who keeps him in his castle in the mountain. Gon becomes attached to Hisoka, but he can't tell if his feelings are real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fantasy au comic by Rabiscosetal on Tumblr.

“H-hello?” the young prince said softly into the darkness. He looked around. He could only see the objects that were illuminated by what little moonlight was streaming through his room. He stared harder into the shadows. He could hear breathing and feel the weight of someone else in the room. He felt afraid, but was determined not to show it.

Gon sat up straighter, his back against his headboard, and watched what little the moonlight could show him, hoping his eyes would adjust to the darkness. In the far right corner of his room he could see a shape. A man, sitting relaxed in the arm chair. His father? No. That was impossible. Gon wanted to move closer to see, but had a feeling it would be unwise to do so.

“I can see you.” Gon stated. “What’s your name” He said into the shadows.

A low chuckle. The figure grew in size, dark wings spreading from his back as he stood up. “Would you like to see me up close?” The man asked, the sound of a smile danced in his voice.

Gon wanted to say no, to tell him to go as far away as possible, to leave him alone. He had a very important day tomorrow, and he needed his sleep. But he stayed silent.

Gon blinked and the shadow man had moved. Gon turned his head to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, looking directly at him. Gon’s heart leapt into his throat, and he scooted back as far as he could, but he had nowhere to go. The man was pale, his eyes were gleaming, like liquid gold, his hair as red as hot coals. He was grinning and Gon could see large white fangs poking out from his mouth, like the vampires he had read about.

“Are you a vampire?” Gon blurted out.

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise and then barked a laugh covering his face with one hand. Gon stared at the hand, which had nails sharp enough to cut right through him, and they were dark, almost claw-like.

“No~ dear prince, I’m something much more dangerous~” The man leaned in close. Gon could feel heat radiating off of him. He smelt like fire.

“What are you?” Gon was pressed up so hard against his headboard he could feel the ridges making indentations on his back.

“I’m a dragon” he leaned in closer, and Gon could feel his hot breath, so hot that it reminded him of the time he had opened the woodstove to see the bread and heat had nearly singed his face.

“Why are you here?” Gon couldn’t look him in the eye. Gon’s face was turned to the side, staring at the table beside his bed, hoping he could find something with which to fight this dragon.

“I’m here to take you away, Gon~” the weight on the bed shifted and Gon turned to see the dragon was gone. He turned back around to see him on his other side, blocking the view from his little table. The dragon grabbed his face.

“Are you afraid to look at me?” He moved in closer to look directly into Gon’s eyes. The feeling of the dragon’s burning skin took Gon by surprise he could feel his face twitch in surprise, but the rest of him went still as he felt the claws press harder into his face.

The dragon licked his lips and grinned. “That’s a good boy” He murmured as Gon returned his stare, paralyzed by fear more than anything.

“Where will you take me?” Gon whispered, as if he had accepted his fate.

“You’ll see” the dragon smiled, cupping Gon’s face between his two hands, closing the space between them to place a kiss on Gon’s lips.

Gon tried to escape, wiggling backwards, trying to jerk his head out of the man’s grasp, but he was too strong. He felt his tongue press against his lips, it was burning. Gon opened his mouth, gasping at the sensation, and the dragon thrust his tongue deep into his mouth. The heat was unbearable, like it was melting Gon from the inside. He groaned. He felt something cold and hard touch his tongue, and as soon as it did, the dragon retreated from his mouth. Gon swallowed whatever the dragon left in his mouth by accident, and as soon as it went down his throat, he passed out.

…

Gon shivered and reached down to grab the blanket to cover himself. Blindly his hands searched near his feet for the blanket, but when he found none, he opened his eyes. He was in the air, or more accurately, in the claw of the dragon who was flying in the air. The dragon had transformed into his true self, and he was massive. Gon looked out through the gaps in the dragon’s claws, seeing nothing but the tops of trees and a tall mountain in the distance. None of this land was familiar to him. How long had he been asleep?

He tried to curl up into himself, the cold air went right through his thin tunic. The dragon made a sound so loud that Gon jumped. He closed his eyes, wishing he was home. There was nothing he wouldn’t give to wake up from this nightmare and be home. The dragon made the sound again, as if he were sighing, but it was so loud and deep that it shook Gon to the core.

The mountain was much closer and before he knew it, the dragon was slowing down to land in front of it. Gon could see as massive lake, which fed into a river.  The earth shook as he landed, he could hear the ground straining under his weight. Gon was plopped down beside the lake. Dazed, he looked around and up at the dragon. Gon gasped, fear clear on his face.

Even when in this form, the dragon looked like he was smirking. His face was pointed, and large fangs stuck out from his mouth. Gon thought about what the inside of the dragon’s mouth looked like, and decided to avoid those thoughts entirely. He had large horns that jutted outward and curved back slightly, rather like a ram. A mixture of maroon and gold scales covered his body, and occasionally the gold scales were grouped in a way that looked like stars. His wings were folded now, and Gon was uncertain if he would ever see them stretched out in their full length. His tail was long, and ended in a point that looked similar to a spade. It looked sharp and deadly.

The dragon sat on his hind legs and soon he was shrinking, as if he were melting into himself, becoming smaller and smaller and smaller until the man who was in Gon’s room was standing before him. Gon felt lucky to have seen such an amazing transformation, but unlucky to see in in such a circumstance.

As the man moved toward him, Gon scrambled to his feet, finally finding the courage to run. He made for the woods but did not get very far. The man was right in front of him as soon as he passed the first row of trees.

“you’re going the wrong way, young prince~” He put an arm around Gon’s shoulder and led him back to the lake. Gon couldn’t stop shaking.

“Are you cold?” He asked, tilting his head to look at Gon’s face. Gon looked back up at him. If he was being honest, yes, he was cold. But the heat from the dragon next to him warmed him almost completely.

“A little” He said quietly. He looked straight ahead. Carved into the mountain was something that looked like half of a castle. How did he not notice that before?

“Come into my home, dear Gon~ I always have a fire burning in my hearth” Gon moved closer and closer to the castle, and as he did, it felt more and more like being taken to a prison.

“Although I suppose, now, it’s our home~” the man chuckled. The reality set in hard. Gon would never see his home again. Never see his family or friends. He’d be stuck with this terrible dragon doing who knows what to him.

When they made it to the entrance Gon was practically sweating. The heat from the dragon’s body was like a summer sun, and yet, he found he did not mind it. He was too angry to really think about it anyway.

As the man escorted him inside, Gon was thinking back to his history books about a dragon’s weakness and how to kill them. He could recall nothing and lamented not paying attention more in his studies.

The inside of the castle was rather bare, nothing but a long hallway that went deeper into the mountain, lined with candles to light their path.

Gon and the dragon walked side by side, quiet in the damp cold hall. Gon sneaked a glance over at the man who was looking pleased. Gon looked him up and down. He was very tall, taller than the average human, towering over Gon, who was almost 6ft. The dragon had to be at least 8ft tall. He had his vest open, revealing a muscular chest. Gon looked downward. He had on leather pants, tight fitting, and intricately embroidered. Around his waist was a belt, which carried a handkerchief and was covered in all kinds of baubles and jewels. He had golden necklaces around his neck, all of them covered in opals and emeralds, rubies and diamonds. His hands had no rings, but pointed markings covered the tops of his hands. His boots went to his knees, and matched in color to the vest he was wearing, which was a dark purple. The boots were high heeled, and pointed with tiny looking spikes around the tops in a weird design. Gon was pretty sure they were animal teeth, but he didn’t want to confirm. He looked at the dragon’s back, dark wings were folded tightly against him. Was that how he moved so quickly?

“Enjoying the view?” Gon’s eyes looked quickly up to the dragon’s. He had been caught. Gon looked back down the hallway. He could see the outline of a door in the darkness. He felt the dragon’s eyes on him. He realized something, too.

“What’s your name?” Gon asked. He stopped, surprised by his own question. The man stopped as well.

“Hisoka~” He said, leaning down closer to Gon and smiling, his eyes closed.

“And you know my name” Gon said.

“Of course~” Hisoka stood back up and continued walking.

“Why did you take me?” Gon followed after Hisoka.

“I like to take princes.” Hisoka said matter-of-factly.

“I’m not a true prince” Gon said, stopping once more.

Hisoka continued walking, “I know. That makes you even more valuable~”

Gon grit his teeth, but kept walking anyway.

“Well, Gon, welcome to my home~” Hisoka said, gesturing him to walk in as he opened the door.

It was dark and grey, but covered in tapestries and thick quilts and feather pillows. There was an enormous hearth on the other end of the room.

“What are you going to do with me?” Gon asked as he stepped into the room. It looked like one of many, as he looked upward and saw stairs and balconies leading up to what seemed like hundreds of floors.

Gon felt Hisoka right behind him.

“Anything I want~” Hisoka whispered in his ear. Gon had chills run down his spine. He did not want to know what ‘anything’ meant, but he feared for the worst.

…

Gon was running down that long dark hallway. He had to get out of the castle. He had fallen asleep in a room that Hisoka had given him. He was sprinting, his heart pounding. His chest was burning with how hard his lungs were pumping air, and his feet were aching from slamming onto the cold hard floor. He felt like he had been running for hours. No. He knew the hallway had to end, so he pushed himself. He kept going, despite how hard his body was protesting against him. He felt so cold and the candles seemed to be burning out, reaching the end of their wicks. It didn’t matter. All he had to do was reach the end. That was it. And then… well then he just had to keep running into the forest and find the nearest town.

The hallway was pitch black now, and Gon had to slow down, feeling his way down the tunnel. He put his hand against the cold wall and jogged, and as he became more confident in the dark, he started running once more. But even though he kept running, he could not find the exit. It had to be there, the hallway wasn’t that long… was it? Gon kept running, his fingers skimming the wall, but it started to feel sharp like teeth. Gon shivered and pulled his hand away. He tried to move forward, but each step felt like a risk, like he would fall off of a cliff. He became paranoid that he was being watched and constantly turned to look back… until he did it so much, he had forgotten which way he was running. Gon turned, venturing to touch the walls once more as if they would direct him in the right way.

“Gon” they whispered. He stopped, and put his palm flat to the soft surface. Like human hair. He could feel the strands between his fingers. He opened his eyes, looking up at a cold dark ceiling. On his lap was Hisoka’s head. The two of them had been laying on a sort of oversized pillow. He had a fistful of Hisoka’s hair and Hisoka was looking up at him.

“Did you fall asleep~” Hisoka asked, smiling up at his prince.

“I think I did…” Gon said, his voice airy. He was starting to question reality. His ‘dream’ felt so real…and frightening. How did end up like this?

“Mmm, Gon, are you feeling better?” Hisoka grinned up at him.

“What?” He felt like he couldn’t speak above a whisper.

“I put something in your tea” Hisoka said. He sounded far away. “You might pass out again, though~”

When did he drink tea? Gon wondered as he slipped out of consciousness.

…

Although Hisoka was trying to be kind and help Gon forget his anxiety, Gon preferred not to drink Hisoka’s ‘surprise’ tea any longer. He agreed that he would relax more, and enjoy the life that Hisoka decided to give him, but late at night, when Hisoka was nowhere to be found, he cried, his heart aching to see his home again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon tries to get used to being in the castle, and Hisoka and Gon get a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support for the first chapter! Of course, like many of my other stories, it gets smutty pretty quickly, so expect something spicy near the end!

It had only been a week or two, and Hisoka did nothing to him. He just let him enjoy the castle, much to Gon’s relief.

Gon loved to explore, so each day he would go to a different floor, looking around, hoping to find a lost treasure.

Gon had found a dressing room full of old clothes, and Hisoka had found Gon trying on these clothes. They spent the next hour finding outfits for Gon, and although Gon was loathe to admit it, he was having a good time.

“You look so handsome!” Hisoka exclaimed, watching as Gon tried on a silk coat.

“I dunno, are you sure this color looks good on me?” It was a forest green.

“oh yes~” Hisoka nodded, motioning for Gon to sit on his lap. He obeyed, more out of kindness than fear, sitting with his legs across Hisoka’s thighs.

“I think, that any color would look good on you, young prince~” Hisoka said, brushing his fingers through Gon’s hair. His sharp claw-like nails skimmed his scalp and he wondered what would happened if Hisoka actually scratched him.

“Well, I like this color actually” Gon said, holding the edge of his coat between his fingers to look more closely at the material.

“Me too~” Hisoka said “but I think we’ll save it for a day when we go out and about” Hisoka began to divulge Gon of his coat.

The words ‘we’ and ‘out-and-about’ sent a thrill through Gon. He would have to get Hisoka to trust him enough to let him go outside if he ever wanted to escape.

Gon immediately noticed when Hisoka didn’t stop at the coat, continuing to remove Gon’s shirt.

“What are you..” Gon was about to ask, but his question was answered as soon as he looked at Hisoka.

“oh. That.” Gon said, feeling nervous. Hisoka had touched him like this earlier in the week, kissing his lips until they were raw, leaving him naked and hard and feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

“I won’t do anything. I just want to look~” Hisoka murmured against his skin. His mouth was so hot and Gon hated how much he liked the feel of it.

Hisoka kissed his neck, his collarbone, his shoulder, down his arm and to his fingers. His hands roamed all over Gon’s muscular chest, over his abs, and stopped at his hips.

“I want you to give yourself to me” Hisoka said very quietly.

Gon was rigid in Hisoka’s grasp. He could feel Hisoka’s large erection underneath of his thighs.

“And if I don’t want to?” Gon asked, his voice strong.

Hisoka’s hands continued down his thighs, his claws lightly scratching the cloth of his pants as they came back up.

“You’ll want to.”

Gon had only been in the castle for a short while but he realized very quickly why Hisoka would bring home young royalty like himself. He was nothing but a toy and he felt like it as Hisoka unbuttoned his pants, but Gon stopped his hands.

Hisoka looked up at him.

“What happens when you get bored with a prince?” Gon asked, holding onto Hisoka’s hands.

“I eat them” Hisoka grinned, watching Gon for a reaction.

Gon frowned and furrowed his brow. “Do humans taste good?”

Hisoka laughed and hugged Gon closer to him. “They are delicious~”

The way he said it made Gon shiver. He took a deep breath.

“If I just give myself to you now, that would boring” Gon said thoughtfully.

“Mmm, this sounds like a game~ I love games” Hisoka lifted Gon, turning Gon’s body to face him, making him straddle his hips. Hisoka kissed Gon’s jaw and his cheek.

Gon pushed at Hisoka, making space between them. “That means that you have to ask me permission” Gon said, in his strongest voice.

“Oh?” Hisoka grinned, pulling Gon closer to kiss his neck.

Gon resisted against him.

“Yes! And that means you can’t touch me unless I let you” Gon tried to give the sternest look he could muster.

“Hmm” Hisoka relaxed his grip on Gon. “Fine~ I’ll play this game for a little” He let go of Gon completely and Gon stood up from Hisoka, relieved that he could put off the fate that he knew was coming for him.

…

Gon did not hate the dinner that Hisoka had made for them but… he could have done without the goat head sitting on the table. The two of them enjoyed their meal in relative quiet, with only the sound of Hisoka chewing and Gon clinking his silverware against his plate with every bite.

The dining room was large enough to fit at least 100 people, but it was dark and grim, and definitely not inviting.

“Hisoka, did you build this castle?” He asked, wondering why there were so many rooms if it was only Hisoka who lived here. Well… Hisoka and himself, Gon thought with a grimace.

“No. I stole it” Hisoka said, biting into another piece of goat.

“Ah” Gon was thinking about who would want to live inside of a mountain, but really, it was very well protected.

Hisoka stood up from the table, wiping at his mouth. “Follow me, I want to show you something~” He said, already walking towards the staircase. Gon quickly stood to follow, throwing one last bite of food into his mouth as he hurried after Hisoka.

…

He and Hisoka had travelled up many many many stairs, so many that Gon had to stop several times to take a breather. Hisoka stopped at the top of the many stairs in front of a door. It seemed to be the only room on this floor, which also seemed to be the topmost floor. The door was larger than the others he had seen, and much more ornate, though, deep claw marks scarred its surface.

“This is where the dwarf king tried to hide himself from me” Hisoka said, as he pushed open the heavy doors. The door groaned as it opened, appearing to have been the first time it was touched in a hundred years.

It was just an airy looking bedroom. It was the brightest in the whole castle (or would have been if it wasn’t nighttime), full of old windows, with a soft looking wooden bed against the center of the right wall. Just past it was another pair of doors, decorated with stained glass.

Hisoka walked forward, through the bedroom and to those beautiful doors. Once again he opened them, and let Gon walk past him. He was on an enormous balcony and he could see for miles and miles. He was definitely near, if not on top, of the mountain.

“Wow” was all Gon could utter. The view was breath-taking, the sun had already set, but the stars and moon looked close enough to touch. Gon felt like he had never been closer to the sky.

“I thought you would like this” Hisoka said. He continued forward, leaning against the railing.

“The last prince I stole never liked to fly with me, but he loved this view.”

“I think I like both” Gon said, still looking up into the sky.

The two of them stood there looking at the sky, staring in wonder and adoration.

“Well, I think I should be getting some rest.” Gon said, standing away from the railing.

Hisoka nodded at him and the two of them started to retreat inside “Yes, its getting late, isn’t it?” Hisoka commented.

As soon as he entered the room he realized that he would have to descend all of those stairs… he wouldn’t reach the bottom until early morning.

“Um, Hisoka” Gon hesitated in the center of the room as Hisoka was opening the door to the stairway.

“Yes Gon?” Hisoka turned to look at him

“I don’t think I want to walk down the stairs right now. Can I sleep up here tonight?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, but you are free to do as you please” Hisoka warned him, gesturing with his right hand.

“Well, I don’t have the energy to walk all the way to the bottom” Gon said.

“You don’t have to walk, Gon. I will fly you downstairs” Hisoka offered.

“Oh. Ok.” Gon joined Hisoka at the doorway but stopped when Hisoka was ready to pull Gon in his arms.

“Hold on. Why didn’t we just fly up here instead of walking?” Gon said, throwing an accusing look toward him.

“I don’t want to spoil you” Hisoka said simply.

Gon didn’t like that answer, but was too tired to argue. He hopped into Hisoka’s arms, who carried him bridal style. Hisoka hopped up on the railing of the stairs and stepped of the edge. The two of them plummeted down, and Gon grabbed Hisoka tightly, the feeling of free falling made his stomach do back flips.

“Hisoka!” Gon yelled as he began to see the floor below. He looked up, but Hisoka was smirking. And a few seconds later his wings spread out, whooshing as they caught the air, yanking the two of them backward and upward. They glided down, and Hisoka’s feet tapped down firmly onto the floor. As soon as they landed Hisoka’s wings were pulled back close to his body and he was still holding Gon.

“Well, um, thank you, Hisoka” Gon said, shifting uncomfortably in the man’s arms.

“Did you like that?” Hisoka asked, still not dropping Gon.

“Yes, it was… kinda fun, actually” Gon admitted. Hisoka grinned at him and looked at him like he was expecting something.

“So um…” Gon looked down at the ground and then back up at Hisoka, who just kept staring at him in that weird way.

“If you want me to put you down, you have to give me a reward” Hisoka clarified, still holding Gon very close to him.

“Ah, uh. Ok. Yes. Here” Gon leaned up and kissed Hisoka on the cheek, and Gon blushed the whole time doing it.

Hisoka set him down and Gon was relieved.

“Um, good night, then” Gon waved, hoping Hisoka wouldn’t make him do anything else.

“Good night, young prince” He said.

For a split second, he wanted Hisoka to follow him back, but the thought left as soon as it had arrived, and Gon was happy to just be alone.

…

“Hn” Gon did his best to keep himself from moaning.

Hisoka was between his legs, licking and sucking him with his hot tongue. The heat of Hisoka’s mouth was unbearable, and yet he couldn’t get enough of it.

Gon’s breath was shallow, his eyes were squeezed shut as Hisoka took him deeper into his mouth, practically swallowing him whole. He slowly bobbed, his nose meeting the soft fabric of Gon’s pants, watching Gon’s reactions closely as he sucked.

Gon looked down at Hisoka and their eyes met. “Hisoka, please” He begged. He was mad that he was acting so desperate. Why did he even ask Hisoka to do this in the first place.

He had been reading one of the books that Hisoka had in his library, which, truth be told was nothing but porn, but he was bored, and wanted to be entertained. However, he had become painfully aroused by what he read, enough that Hisoka had noticed and Gon had begged Hisoka to do something about it.

And Hisoka wasted no time.

“Oh, Hisoka” Gon moaned, licking his lips as Hisoka had picked up the pace, bobbing faster, but still taking him just as deep and swallowing him whole. Gon’s hand went into Hisoka’s hair, gripping it tightly as he could feel himself beginning to become undone.

Hisoka took his mouth off of Gon, standing up.

“What are you doing?” Gon panted, his cock aching, disappointed that Hisoka did not let him finish.

Hisoka said nothing, but pulled out his own large erection, stroking himself a little. He bent down and kissed Gon so deeply that he felt his breath was being stolen.

Gon made a little sound in his throat, but at this point he could not tell if it was out of pleasure or distaste.

Hisoka’s hands were all over him, and he felt himself being lifted up off of his seat. Gon broke the kiss, trying to ask what Hisoka was doing, but he had already lifted Gon, took his seat, and settled Gon to sit in his lap.

Hisoka pushed Gon’s ass against his bare cock and groaned.

“W-wait” Gon said, trying to wiggle his way out of Hisoka’s tight grasp. “I didn’t say…” Hisoka grasped Gon’s erection, firmly stroking it.  Gon’s eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Hisoka touching him.

“Do you want me to help you cum?” Hisoka whispered.

“Y-yes” Gon barely got out, moaning as Hisoka increased his pace.

Hisoka lifted Gon once more for him to sit on Hisoka’s knees. He grabbed their erections and rubbed them together, which made Gon shiver in pleasure.

Hisoka was stroking them together so quickly, too quickly, Gon could feel his climax building and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“H-“ he groaned, grabbing onto Hisoka’s shoulders and thrusting into Hisoka’s hand.

He gasped and moaned, writhing against Hisoka’s body and Hisoka took in every sound, leaning forward to kiss Gon’s lips.

When Gon felt Hisoka’s hot tongue lick his own he came hard, moaning loudly into Hisoka’s mouth. Gon broke the kiss and panted into Hisoka’s neck, coming down from his high. Hisoka was still stroking his own erection, using Gon’s cum to coat his fingers.

“Hn- Gon, look at me” his voice sounded strained. Gon looked into his eyes, which were darkened with lust, half-lidded and watching him.

Hisoka groaned, kissing Gon again, on the lips, his cheek, down to his neck, where he bit down, sucking on the skin as he came.

“Ouch” Gon tried to pull away from Hisoka, but to no avail. Gon could feel Hisoka’s hot cum dripping onto his clothed thighs, and Hisoka pulled away from him, licking his neck to wipe away any blood that was breaking through the skin.

Gon put a hand to his neck, wincing at the sting of broken flesh.

“Hisoka, that really hurt!” he pouted, but the dragon just looked smug, sitting back into the chair, watching as Gon felt the ridges left by Hisoka’s sharp teeth in his skin.

Gon frowned and looked at his fingers which were smeared with blood. And then he looked down at the mess between them and blushed.

“I-I’ll get something to clean this up” Gon said, shimmying his way off of Hisoka’s lap.

“hmm” Hisoka was still basking in the after-glow of his orgasm.

Gon gathered a rag, wiping off any still wet cum that was stuck to his pants.

“Hisoka, um, did you want to use this?” Gon offered the rag to him.

Hisoka took it, cleaning himself and making himself more, er presentable, given how disheveled he had become in their little encounter. Hisoka still had Gon’s blood smeared on the corner of his mouth

Gon shuffled his feet, uncertain of what to do now. He felt the need to bathe, but wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask Hisoka to heat the water.

“I’ll get a bath started” Hisoka said as if he read Gon’s mind.

“Ah, ok. Thanks Hisoka” Gon felt relieved at not having to ask.

…

Gon felt so much better after cleaning himself. He had spent about an hour soaking in the water. Mostly because he was thinking about what he did with Hisoka. Sure he wanted it, sort of. It was just because he was horny. That’s all. He was using Hisoka, building his trust so that he could run away. That’s what he told himself.

But now, Gon was laying on his cushy bed, stuck with his thoughts. If he had to stay in this place for much longer he felt like he would go crazy, even though it had only been a few weeks.

He squirmed on the bed, wishing he could be outside, exploring and riding his horse. He really missed it. Gon felt homesick. He spent the rest of the evening pitying himself, thinking about his future and what he was missing back at home. His friends and family would be worried sick about him. His heart ached and he could feel hot tears forming. He laid like that, silent tears streaming down his face, until he grew tired, exhausted with his self-pity, and fell asleep, having fitful dreams about dragons and teeth and darkness.


End file.
